La dama de la lampara
by El ladron escritor
Summary: One-shot. Natsu es un escritor que hace mucho dejó de creer en la navidad, pero una noche, recibirá una visita que, viajando por el pasado, harpá que cambie su presente y futuro (Natsu x Mavis (?))


_**La dama de la Lampara.**_

_**Por el Ladrón escritor**_

¿Un cuento de navidad? — Recordaba. — Son historias sumamente cursis y llenas de clichés, le aseguro señor Heartfilia, que tendré una escrita para el periódico de la noche buena. — Recordaba su tono de voz tan pretencioso, lleno de confianza y convencido de que lo que iba a ser era lo más sencillo del mundo, estaba muy equivocado.

Natsu Dragneel , era un joven escritor de 25 años de edad él cual trabajaba para las páginas del Fiore Liberal, al menos por ahora, con frustración recordaba cada palabra que salió de su boca, como pasó horas y horas frente a la pantalla de la computadora, sin ninguna idea de cómo debía de hacer aquel cuento de navidad, ni los antiguos cuentos de navidad le ayudaban, por ello, intentó buscar un poco de información a la ciudad de Magnolia, al este de Londres en búsqueda de inspiración, pero en un accidente intentando esquiar, terminó con un esguince en su pierna, y ahora se encontraba en el hospital de la localidad, sus gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras intentaba convencer a una de las enfermeras, una joven de 24 años, de ayudarle a ponerse en marcha, pero eso e había tornado en una lucha de palabras sin cuartel.

—¡No lo entiende señorita! — Exclamó con furia. — Mi autobús sale en una hora, y tengo que volver a Crocus, debo entregar este trabajo o si no…

—¡Ya dije que no! — Era tanta la fuerza de su voz cuando lo regañó, que, por unos instantes, Natsu pensó que la tierra iba a temblar debido a esta. — Como enfermera, hice un juramento de tratar la salud de los pacientes por encima de todas las cosas, eso incluye claramente su trabajo y los planes que pueda llegar a tener. —A pesar de que la enfermera tenía una estatura pequeña y tranquila apariencia, su carácter era bastante temible.

— Así que, le recomiendo que no sea impertinente, van a haber autobuses hasta noche buena, y después de navidad, así que descanse y acate las indicaciones que le dio el Doctor Dreyar si quiere irse mínimo unos días después de las fiestas, así que si me permite. — Con postura firme, la chica tomó los documentos que había tirado al piso y salió de la habitación, cuando al fin se encontró solo en el cuarto, no hizo nada más que soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración.

—Vaya, esta vez sí que la ha liado. — Escuchó una voz desconocida. — Nunca había visto a la señorita Levy tan enfadada, y eso que la conozco desde que era una joven aprendiz de enfermera.

—¿Usted es? — Inquirió Natsu con poco interés, en la entrada de su habitación se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada, su cabeza estaba calva casi en su totalidad, salvo por una corona de pelo blanco que le rodeaba desde las patillas, una cabeza ovalada y un bigote completamente blanco, vestía un traje color café y con un bastón de madera en sus manos.

—Perdone mi interrupción señor, un gusto joven, mi nombre es Makarov, vengo aquí frecuentemente, sea a ver a mi nieto que trabaja aquí, o para saludar, por eso conozco a la mayoría del personal, incluyendo a la señorita Levy. — Comentó el anciano mientras entraba lentamente a la habitación. — Aunque lamento que esté usted en este estado, y más en estos días de fiesta, pero puede que tenga suerte, tal vez usted pueda verla.

—Ah, ya veo. —Comentó con poco interés. —Yo soy Natsu Dragneel un gusto, supongo. — Exclamó soltando un nuevo suspiro de frustración. — Gracias anciano, pero no tengo nada que celebrar. — Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero las últimas palabras del hombre levantaron levemente su atención.

—¿Verla? —Víctor arqueó su ceja. — Lo menos que quiero es ver a esa enfermera loca de nuevo, tengo asuntos más… — No pudo terminar, ya que las risas de aquel hombre lo habían interrumpido. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te doy gracia o algo así? — Inquirió claramente enfadado, pero rápidamente Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, no me quise reír de usted, pero no me refería a la enfermera Levy. — Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a la cama de Natsu. — ¿Puedo? — Preguntó señalando una silla, y el solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, por lo que Makarov se sentó en la silla, quedando frente a él. — ¿Acaso no es usted de aquí?

—No, no soy de aquí. — Exclamó, ahora era su turno de interrumpir a su compañero. — Soy un escritor, solo vine aquí en búsqueda de información para poder hacer un cuento para el Fiore Liberal. — Comentó con cierto enojo de tener que estar en esa posición. — A usted que le importa. —Quería descargarse un poco de las frustraciones que tenía, aunque tal vez era un poco injusto el hacerlo con aquel anciano.

—Me lo imaginé, bueno, tal vez esto le sea de ayuda con la historia que quiere escribir. — Comentó con una sonrisa, y aunque estaba aún un poco molesto por la conversación con la enfermera, Víctor se mostró curioso por aquello.

—¿De qué habla? — Comentó un poco molesto, pero no lo detuvo, podría serle de ayuda lo que fuera que el viejo Makarov le diría.

—Bueno, es una historia muy conocida en el pueblo. — Comentó Makarov mientras se acomodaba en la silla. — ¿Ve la torre del reloj que se ubica en el centro? — Señaló hacia la ventana de la habitación, a lo lejos, se podía ver una gran torre de aproximadamente 150 metros de altura, con una estructura que parecía estar hecha completamente de ladrillo y que, en su centro, se hallaba un gran reloj de manecillas.

—Si, la veo.

—Ese viejo reloj ha visto muchas más cosas que yo. — Empezó a hablar mientras recargaba sus manos en el bastón que llevaba. — Incluso fue testigo de muchas guerras, y aun así sigue de pie, como si vigilara al pueblo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me tiene que decir? — Preguntó con fastidio, no quería escuchar ideas al azar.

—No, no, perdóneme, me desvié del tema. — Rio el anciano, que parecía no importarle mucho los comentarios de Natsu. — Verá, la leyenda cuenta que, cuando el viejo reloj resuena a la media noche, por todos los rincones del pueblo, deambula una figura, tanto los doctores, todos los testigos a lo largo de los años, han comentado que ven a una silueta femenina deambular por el pueblo, nadie nunca ha visto su rostro, pero aseguran, que es el espíritu de una enfermera de hace más de 100 años, aunque no saben quién pudo ser en vida, solo se sabe esto porque siempre lleva un antiguo uniforme de enfermería , pero lo más característico de ella, es que siempre lleva consigo una vieja lampara de aceite para así alumbrar la noche, por eso, todos en el pueblo la conocemos como la dama de la lampara. —Natsu escuchaba atentamente la historia, pues había algo en el timbre de voz de Makarov, que le hacía querer escuchar más. — Por alguna razón desconocida, ayuda a los enfermos, heridos, y a cualquiera que necesite de ayuda, tampoco no es raro el verla por este hospital, y aunque todo el año nos acompaña, su presencia es mayor en estas fechas, en especial cuando se acerca la nochebuena, a los niños que están hospitalizados o delicados de salud, les deja regalos para ayudarlos a mejorar, pero lo más increíble de ella, es que si te la llegas a encontrar y enciende frente a ti su vieja lampara, esta curará todos tus males y heridas.— Al terminar la historia, el viejo Makarov tosió un poco y después miró a Víctor con una sonrisa. — Si tienes suerte, ella te ayudará con tu pierna.

Natsu jamás había oído de esa historia, era algo nuevo e interesante que le podría ayudar, pero no pudo evitar reír por las últimas palabras del anciano. — Podré ser un escritor, pero no creo para nada en esas historias de fantasmas y seres del otro mundo, de hecho, ni siquiera creo en todo lo que maneja la navidad, solo estoy escribiendo esa historia por dinero— Dijo entre risas. — De todas formas, gracias por la historia anciano, puede que me sea de ayuda para escribir mi cuento, eso sí puedo salir antes de noche buena y si la enfermera monstruo no interfiere. — Comento, claramente de mejor humor que antes.

—La señorita Levy tiene mucho carácter a veces, pero hace muy bien su papel como enfermera, de las más dedicadas. — Dijo con cierta nostalgia, tomó su bastón y ayudado por este, se levantó de la silla para poder caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. — Puede que no crea, pero sabe, incluso un anciano como yo, aún puede sorprenderse del mundo y de sus misterios, bueno, espero que se recupere, y que tenga felices fiestas.

—Si, gracias y felices fiestas. — El hombre salió de la habitación y ahora, Natsu se encontraba solo.

Las horas siguientes fueron verdaderamente aburridas para él, aunque tenía un libro y su laptop a un lado, no tenía razón para utilizarlos, aún se sentía frustrado por el predicamento en el que se encontraba, no solo tenía el tiempo contado para poder escribir la historia prometida al señor Frederick, sino que ahora menos podría concentrarse, ya fuera con el dolor que le suponía su pierna lastimada o por el enojo que aún tenía por su enfrentamiento con la enfermera.

Dando un bostezo de aburrimiento, el hombre volteó su cabeza y comenzó a observar la torre del reloj, la estructura se notaba bastante vieja, no le extrañaría que en verdad tuviera la edad que Makarov había dicho, pero no creería en ese tipo de historias de fantasmas, y menos de una donde el fantasma hace de santa Claus entregando regalos, o de dios curando a los enfermos.

Solo pensó en ella unos momentos, más que nada, era para poder ver si podía sacar algo de esa leyenda para su historia, no pudo, esta carecía de coherencia según él, solamente era una historia creada para calmar a los niños enfermos en esas fechas, así como todo lo que estaba relacionado a la navidad, San Nicolás, los renos, todo le parecía una tanda de estupideces.

Encendió su laptop, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía llegar a una idea clara, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba a tratar, creyó que solo era el encontrar algo, lo que fuera, y llenarlo de toda esa azúcar, cursilerías y valores que la mayoría de historias tenían, era tanto el enojo que no dudaba en gritar y en lanzar maldiciones que se extendían alrededor del hospital, suscitando un nuevo enfrentamiento entre él y la enfermera.

Aún en las primeras horas de la madrugada, la hoja en el programa de procesador de texto seguía en blanco, Natsu decidió darse por vencido, cerró la tapa del aparato y la dejó debajo de la cama, para después tomar las sabanas y cubrirse con ellas, ya se encargaría de eso al otro día, pensando en que le diría al señor Heartfilia, pero no era por quedar mal con él, era por no ganar el dinero que le prometieron por hacerlo.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, pero al poco tiempo, escuchó como unos pasos comenzaban a resonar por todo el edificio, lo que lo enfurecía aún más. — Demonios, ¿¡Puede callarse!? — Exclamó hundiendo más su cabeza en la almohada, pero no recibió respuesta, solo sintió como los pasos iban aumentando, tanto en número como en fuerza, se acercaban, y cuando los escuchó tan cerca, se levantó de inmediato con un gran enojo. — ¡Nunca he escuchado a una perra tan ruidosa!

Frente a su cama, se encontraba una enfermera, una joven de no más de 19 años de edad, de vivos ojos azules, rostro ovalado y lacio cabello rubio que le caía hasta la espalda, pero ella de alguna forma era diferente a las demás enfermeras, su uniforme tenía un diseño distinto, con la cruz roja en el pecho, como si fue más antiguo, pero lo más destacable, era que llevaba una enorme y antigua linterna de aceite, el cual parecía un pequeño farol que era lo único que iluminaba la estancia, al notar ello, el no pudo evitar reír. — Linda broma, ¿Acaso la enfermera monstruo la envió? ¿O acaso fue ese viejo?, la dama de la lampara quien me ayudará en mis momentos de necesidad. — Exclamó con un cinismo claro mientas reía. — Ya váyase, ya me hizo reír.

Pero ella nunca se marchó, siguió mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que lo estaba observando, de vez en cuando susurraba, pero no pudo averiguar que era, a cada momento su presencia lo incomodaba más, pero ella no se inmutaba. — ¡Le dije que se largara, perra! —En un impulso de colera, tomó su libro, que se encontraba en el buró a lado de su cama y se lo lanzó directo al rostro, pero nunca escuchó el impacto, en su lugar, vio como este atravesaba el rostro de la enfermera y caía al piso, quedando entonces paralizado del terror.

—Qué forma es esa de hablarle a una dama. —Fueron las primeras palabras de ella, su voz era dulce y melódica, aunque le hablaba con cierto enojo, pero aún mantenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo observaba. — Por cierto, mi nombre es Mavis, un placer, y tu ¿Eres Natsu verdad? — Su voz cambió a un tono más alegre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se acercó al pie de la cama, donde colgaba ahí el registro, junto con el nombre y datos médicos del paciente. — ¡Si eres tú, Natsu Dragneel! Qué bueno, no sabría que decir si me equivocaba de habitación. — Dijo todo entre risas y con cierta vergüenza que él no entendía.

—No, no, ¡no! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! —Natsu sentía como si fuera a darle un infarto, tomó cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano para lanzársela al supuesto espectro, pero como era de esperar, todo lo que la tocaba, atravesaba su cuerpo para caer al piso, no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad, pero no había duda de que ahí estaba.

—No perdamos tiempo. — Dijo ignorando todos sus gritos, y pasando por alto cada cosa que él le lanzaba, con suma tranquilidad, buscó en los bolsillos de su uniforme con la mano que tenía libre y de entre muchas cosas, sacó un cerillo. — Bueno, aquí vamos. — De la nada el fosforó se encendió y lo acercó a la lampara, aun encendida, pero en cuanto la flama de esta se avivó, una gran luz cubrió toda el área del cuarto de Natsu, para cuando abrió los ojos, vio con enorme miedo, que se encontraban volando sobre lo que parecía ser un pueblo campesino, aún llevaba el camisón del hospital, pero ya podía mover su pierna derecha, libre del yeso, de alguna forma parecía ya entender que no era un sueño, estaba en la realidad. — ¡Pero qué demonios eres y que quieres!

—Ya te lo dije, me llamo Mavis, y no te preocupes, estamos en Magnolia, pero hace aproximadamente un siglo antes de tu era. — Exclamó mientras sobrevolaban el pueblo, era totalmente distintos de cómo lo veía hasta hace un segundo, las casas, los edificios, todos eran diferentes, no creería que fuese el mismo si no fuera por la torre del reloj que vigilaba sobre el pueblo.

—¿Y para qué demonios quiero conocer este sitio? — Comentó con indiferencia y furia. — ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

—Digamos que es parte de mi asunto pendiente. — Comentó de manera juguetona mientras caminaba sobre el cielo. — De lo que debo de hacer para ir al otro lado.

—¿Acaso tu misión en la tierra es esto? — Comentó, ya no sentía miedo, si no que comenzó a reírse abiertamente de ella. — Qué, ¿Vas a enseñar una lección como los espíritus de la navidad? — Exclamó soltando una fuerte sonrisa llena de burla, pero ella no se inmutaba. — Pierdes tu tiempo, dejé de creer en la navidad hace mucho.

—Pero creías. — respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Antes de ver su verdadera cara. — Resopló con fastidio. — No es más que una orgia llena de capitalismo, y una excusa barata para que las familias se vean, aunque no hicieran lo mínimo por hacerlo todo el año. — Se cruzó de brazos y vio hacia el suelo, por alguna razón no le molestaba o asustaba el hecho de estar en las alturas. — Antes, mis padres, mi hermano y yo nos la pasábamos en esas fiestas juntos, comiendo y cantando esos cursis villancicos, no sé por qué, pero a mi madre le gustaba mucho uno de estos, ni siquiera quiero recordar su nombre, una tortura. — Exclamó con cierto asco. — Y cuando ella murió, al idiota de mi padre le pareció buena idea dejarnos con su hermano menor en las fiestas. — Rió nuevamente con sorna. — Navidad era la excusa perfecta para abandonarnos, no supe de él hasta hace unos años, cuando por fin murió.

—Se lo que se siente. — Comentó ella ara poner su mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros de Víctor, pero rápidamente ella lo alejó.

—¡Tú qué vas a saber! — Explotó con furia mientras la miraba. —¡Que sabría de esto, el supuesto fantasma de una enfermera que hace más de un siglo ya está muerta! — Exclamó con furia, pero a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, el rostro de ella no cambiaba de expresión, seguía con aquella sonrisa en los labios. — Ven. — Le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó entre las calles del pueblo de Drum.

—Yo nací y crecí en un pueblo al sur de Fiore. — Comentó ella mientras volaban. — Era la única hija de una familia campesina, y como sabrás, nunca teníamos bonanza económica, mi padre gastaba la mayoría de nuestros ahorros en alcohol, y cuando ya no hubo de donde tomar, nos abandonó, aunque mi madre hacía lo que podía para darme de comer, yo por mi parte, siempre amé el ayudar a los demás, así que, aunque nuestros recursos eran escasos, me las arreglé para poder entrar en una escuela de enfermería. — Cuando se detuvieron, estaban sobrevolando el patio de una gran escuela, ahí, una enfermera mayor, daba un discurso a las jóvenes sobre el trabajo duro y la recompensa que traía el oficio de la enfermería

Y entre todas las enfermeras alineadas, una de ellas se le hizo extrañamente familiar, una joven de no más de 17 años, de largos cabellos rubios y que miraba a todas partes de forma nerviosa, pero a la vez con un brillo de emoción en sus vivos ojos.

—Si, soy yo. — Comentó con alegría, y por un breve instante, Natsu pareció ver un leve rubor rojo en sus mejillas.

—Si, se nota que eras una pequeña niña ingenua. — Comentó intentando insultarla, pero solo uno unas rosas de parte de ella

—Tienes mucha razón. —Le contestó con una risa. — Vivía en otro mundo, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, pero…— Comentó con un tono un poco más apagado. — Nos despacharon a todas en diferentes puntos de los campos de batalla cuando estalló la guerra entre Fiore y el imperio Álvarez. — Volvió a tomar la mano de Natsu para así, llevarlo volando entre las calles de Magnolia, llegando a una zona junto al pueblo, un campo verde convertido en campo de guerra y llegaron a un fuerte en medio de las trincheras, finalmente se detuvieron en un sitio, este parecía una enfermería improvisada en el campo de batalla, veía como las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro, buscando medicamentos y ayudando a los heridos.

—Me mandaron justamente a este sitio junto con otras 15 alumnas, y 5 enfermeras mayores que nosotras. Nos decían a menudo que era una labor sagrada, que en nosotras podía depender la vida de muchos soldados, y yo creí en cada una de esas palabras. — Comentó con cierta melancolía, Natsu veía la escena como si viera una película, observaba como todas las enfermeras se movían a todos lados con el fin de ayudar a los soldados, algunos incluso gritaban de dolor, y poco a poco, notaba como en las camas de algunos, una manta blanca cubría enteramente el cuerpo del soldado. — Pero caí de bruces en la realidad.

—Que esperabas, ¿Creías que podías salvarlos a todos? — Rió burlonamente, sin tomar consideración de ella. — Los humanos son así, terminan dañando todo lo que tocan, no tenemos aprecio ni por nuestras vidas. — Intento burlarse nuevamente de ella, pero aquella malicia desapareció al ver su rostro, por primera vez su rostro había cambiado, ya no tenía aquella risueña sonrisa, su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y melancolía.

—Supongo que tienes algo de razón. —Comentó mientras intentaba serenarse. — En la guerra… — Comenzó a relatar con voz apagada. — Eran más frecuentes las muertes por enfermedades e infecciones que por heridas de bala, esto era debido a que los soldados pasaban días enteros entre el lodo, la mugre y la suciedad de las trincheras, cuando llegaban a nosotras, era muy poco probable que sobrevivieran, si lo hacían, solo era para morir ya fuera otra vez por la enfermedad, o por alguna bala. —Natsu no podía hacer nada que no fuera ver aquel triste panorama, en aquello, vio como una de las enfermeras comenzaba a toser con fuerza.

—De igual forma, muchas de nosotras comenzaron a enfermarse, fuera por el contacto con los enfermos o por el estrés de atender a tantos pacientes, poco a poco nuestro número iba en descenso, mientras que el trabajo iba en aumento. — Mientras relataba, él podía ver como lentamente las enfermeras eran cada vez menos, de las 20 que había al inicio, cinco quedaban, incluyéndola a ella. La joven Mavis que ambos veían ayudando, había perdido ese brillo alegre e ingenuo en sus ojos, se veía cada vez más ocupada, agotada y estresada, mientras atendía más cosas de lo que era capaz. — En esos momentos, incluso consideré la idea de quitarme la vida antes de sufrir lo mismo que las otras, pensé que ya no había esperanza.

— ¿Ves? — Exclamó Natsu mientras veía con un rostro arrogante a la chica. — Esas tonterías cursis como el amor del prójimo, solidaridad son una porquería, tu misma me lo has mostrado. — Exclamó con una sonrisa triunfante y dio media vuelta. — Terminaste dándome la razón, así que, por qué no me devuelves al mundo real y me sacas de estas…—Cuando la volteó a ver para terminar con aquello, el rostro de Mavis estaba revitalizado, su sonrisa era incluso mayor a la que tenía antes y su mirada era tan cálida, que eso bastó para qué él se callara.

—Esto aún no acaba. — Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir alguna palabra, Mavis volvió a cambiar el escenario, ahora sobrevaloraban el campo de batalla, donde podían ver las trincheras de ambos bandos, siendo iluminados cada uno por una fogata en medio de la penumbra, él estaba confundido, pero, por el contrario, Mavis había recuperado aquella sonrisa de alegría. —Fue esta noche…— Comentó mientras seguían observando aquel paisaje nocturno en silencio, Natsu estaba confundido, intentó preguntar, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por ella. — Solo espera.

Y así lo hicieron, la noche permaneció silenciosa y él se impacientaba, estaba a punto de estallar en su contra, cuando de pronto, una canción comenzó a salir desde el lado de los alemanes, una melodía que, en otro idioma, el reconocía perfectamente.

—Esa es…

—Si, pero espera, que lo mejor está a punto de comenzar.

La canción se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más y más soldados alemanes se unían en aquella canción, no tardó en llegar al bando de Fiore, y desde las alturas, Natsu vio como los soldados se encontraban confundidos, susurrando entre ellos con desconfianza, no entendían nada, pero esa desconfianza duró muy poco tiempo, ya que, los soldados de igual forma comenzaron a cantar, aunque cantaban en alemán, ellos sabían que canción era, por lo que unos minutos después, ambos bandos cantaban noche de paz, la misma canción que a la madre de Natsu le encantaba.

—Esa noche hace 100 años, fui testigo de cómo los soldados del imperio Álvarez comenzaron a cantar Noche de Paz, y aunque al inicio estábamos escépticos, no tardarnos en unirnos. — Dijo secándose las lágrimas, Natsu no podía creerlo, las guerras causaban muerte y destrucción, pero aquello, no podía creerlo, aunque lo veía con sus propios ojos, el silencio había sido roto gracias a aquella canción, que sin importar de que idioma se cantara, transmitía el mismo sentimiento a todos. En poco tiempo hasta ellos estaban cantando, no importaba que sus voces no se escucharan, tanto Mavis como Natsu acompañaban a los demás en aquella melodía, hasta que de la misma forma que comenzó, la canción fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta que todos ya habían terminado, el silencio volvió a reinar, pero el ánimo de los combatientes había cambiado. Natsuestaba en shock, simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible que una canción tan cursi calmara a los soldados en combate?

No pudo evitar el recordar como hacía muchos años antes, esa canción era el himno de su familia en la noche de navidad, como siempre la cantaba en compañía de sus padres y su hermano, junto con los recuerdos de la cena que compartían y de los regalos que abrían, sin darse cuenta, lagrimas estaban ya bajando de sus mejillas.

—Y eso, solo fue el comienzo. — Agregó Mavis con alegría. Nuevamente, el tiempo avanzó hasta la mañana siguiente, y ambos aún estaban en las alturas.

Vio como en esa mañana, lentamente, los soldados salían de sus trincheras, pero ninguno llevaba un arma, en cambio, llevaban comida, dulces, botellas de alcohol, entre muchas otras cosas, escuchó el grito de los coroneles de ambas facciones, ambos exigían que todos volvieran a sus lugares, pero nadie les hizo caso, si no que más personas salían de su escondite y se unían a los demás, pero no solo ellos, si no que los civiles que quedaban en el pueblo se unieron, pronto, ya no habían bandos, ya no había guerra, si no una fiesta, alemanes e ingleses hablaban entre ellos, jugaban con los niños, compartían sus víveres, reían y bebían con felicidad, incluso pudo ver como la misma Mavis jugaba con varios de ellos y dándoles regalos, entre chocolates y a uno al que le dio un reloj de bolsillo.

Natsu estaba paralizado, si lo que vio en la noche era increíble de por sí, esto era completamente inaudito, junto a Mavis, paseaba volando entre el campo de batalla, con sus ojos observaba como los que antes eran enemigos, personas que no dudarían en asesinar al otro, ahora no paraban de reír y hablar tan animadamente, que parecían viejos amigos que se encontraban después de mucho tiempo separados, no importaba la guerra, no importaban las diferencias, no importaba ni él idioma ni la etnia, solo importaba el celebrar la navidad.

—Esa fue sin duda la mejor navidad de mi vida. —Agregó ella mientras sonreía. —Y me alegro que esta haya sido la última.

—¿Que? — Preguntó Víctor con gran sorpresa. — Pero de que…

—Desde ese entonces, me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a atender a los enfermos, no por el deber que tenía como enfermera, en verdad quería que todos ellos pudieran vivir, que tuvieran la oportunidad de disfrutar de tantas navidades como pudieran, tanto de día como de noche. — Ella miró a la lampara con una débil sonrisa. — Esta lampara me ayudó mucho cuando hacía mis rondas en las trincheras, ayudando a quien necesitara mi ayuda, sin importar si era un soldado o un civil, estaba dispuesta a socorrerlo con tal de que viera un día como yo lo vi, pero, poco después fuimos atacados por el bando enemigo, todos corrían para salvarse, pero yo, yo seguí ayudando a los enfermos hasta que una granada cayó en donde me encontraba. — A pesar de que estaba hablando sobre su propia muerte, ella estaba feliz, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

En un instante, tomó la mano de Natsu y ambos se elevaron hasta el cielo, desapareciendo entre las nubes y el sol, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraban de nuevo en el hospital.

—Entonces, no estás aquí porque tengas algún asunto pendiente, no tienes remordimientos ni rencores, entonces…

—¡Estoy en el mundo mortal porque quise quedarme! —Exclamó con gran alegría. — Quería quedarme para poder ayudar a los enfermos, a las personas de este pueblo tanto como pudiera, como si les agradeciera de ese momento tan bello, pero más que eso, quería que los vivos sintieran un poco de la felicidad que experimenté esa noche, para mantener viva la flama de la navidad, como la tuya.

—¿Eh?

—Tu flama estaba extinguiéndose. — Dijo interrumpiéndolo, le tomó de las mano y Natsu, vio como ella sonreía, incluso veía lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. — Lo pude sentir, y te comprendo, la vida ya de por si es difícil, es peor si no tienes esa flama en tu interior que te ayuda, a creer, crecer, a ayudar, a perdonar, de hecho, si lo piensas de esa manera, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes. — En ese momento su mirada se fijó en el cielo oscuro y estrellado. — Ambos vivimos etapas muy difíciles, incluidas la muerte y el abandono, pero, aunque estaba viviendo en medio de la guerra, pude recobrar la fe y la esperanza hasta aun después del fin de mis días, por eso estaba segura que tú también podrías, aunque con un poco de ayuda. — Exclamó con euforia mientras le observaba, incluso le guiñó el ojo con diversión, Natsu se rio por aquello, pero de forma abrupta su risa calló y llevó sus manos a su pecho, a la altura del corazón, miró a Mavis, y ella lentamente asintió.

—Ya es hora. — Se separó de él y tomó la lampara de aceite, la extendió frente al cuerpo de Natsu, que aún estaba en la cama y con un fosforo, encendió una pequeña llama y la acercó a su lampara. — Este comienzo será mí regalo, ¡Que tengas una feliz navidad! — Cuando encendió la lampara, nuevamente una intensa luz cubrió toda la habitación, eso fue lo último que recordó antes de despertar.

El 21 de Diciembre, Natsu se encontraba alistando todo su equipaje para poder volver a Londres, la mañana siguiente de su "encuentro" con Mavis, los doctores revisaron su pierna la cual se encontraba en perfecto estado, aún reía al recordar como todo el tiempo estaban haciéndole todo tipo de pruebas, simplemente no podían creerlo, la recuperación de algo tan grave como un esguince en la pierna podía durar meses, pero él se había curado en tan solo un día, pero cuando no estaba en pruebas, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama escribiendo la historia, sus dedos se movían como un rayo pulsando las teclas , ya tenía claro que historia le iba a enviar al señor Heartfillia y se la pasó todos sus tiempos libres en el hospital para poder acabar su historia, incluso sacrificando algunas de sus horas de sueño en el labor, pero no solo su salud había cambiado, sino que también su actitud, no parecía ese hombre cínico y grosero que entró en el hospital, ahora, trataba con cordialidad a todo el mundo, en especial a las enfermeras, a quienes preguntaba de su día y conversaba con ellas .

Ya había reservado su pasaje de autobús rumbo a Crocus, y se encontraba acomodando su ropa y demás posesiones en la maleta, cuando escuchó como el señor Makarov entraba en la pieza, como siempre, vestía con su traje color gris y el bastón en sus manos. — Así que los rumores eran ciertos. — Comentó el anciano con alegría. — Parece que su pierna se encuentra como nueva.

—Si. Hasta los doctores estaban consternados. — Comentó intentando reprimir en vano una risa. — Parece que después de todo podré regresar a Crocus para navidad, y ya tengo el cuento terminado.

—No sabe cómo me alegra escuchar todas esas buenas noticias. Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Qué es lo que hará?

Por un momento, Natsu quedó en completo silencio, pero después se dirigió hacia Makarov con una sonrisa. — Celebrar, iré a ver hermano, creo que, ahora sé lo que en verdad significa la navidad. — En su voz claramente se notaba alegría.

—Y más noticias que hacen saltar de felicidad mi viejo corazón, eso es muy bueno. — Comentó el hombre, y era cierto, el semblante en el rostro de Natsu había cambiado completamente, simplemente no era el mismo hombre de antes.

—Gracias, y, discúlpeme por mi comportamiento de hace unos días. — Dijo con cierta vergüenza. — Me comporté muy mal con usted.

—No, no tiene que disculparse conmigo ara nada, estoy muy feliz. — Exclamó el anciano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. — De verdad me alegro mucho por usted, como no lo puede imaginar. — Exclamó el anciano mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, pero no sin antes dejarle algo en el buró de la habitación— Y estoy seguro que a la señorita Mavis también le alegraría…

—Muchas gracias viejo. — Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de empacar, pero sus últimas palabras lo dejaron estupefacto, ¿Cómo sabía el verdadero nombre de Mavis? Rápidamente se volteó para preguntarle, incluso salió de la habitación para alcanzarlo, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo, cuando volvió a la habitación, confundido, encontró lo que el viejo Makarov había dejado en el buró, un viejo reloj de bolsillo, el cual tomó con una mirada de estupor y sorpresa, al final no pudo más que reír, ahora ya sabía que era eso en la voz del anciano, que hacía de su relato tan especial. — Que usted, también tenga una feliz navidad… — Susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro, guardando el reloj en la bolsa de su pantalón

—¡Señor Dragneel, señor Dragneel! — Pronto salió de sus pensamientos para ver como Levy se acercaba a él. — He escuchado del milagro, solo que… — Se notaba como un pequeño sonrojo estaba formándose en sus mejillas. — Sabe, después de nos dio ese milagro, no solo lo vi más tranquilo, sino que parecía más inspirado, movía sus dedos en el teclado tan rápido que apenas podía verlos. — Comentó ella entre risas. — ¿Acaso ya tiene idea sobre la historia que va a publicar?

—Si, y ya avancé mucho, tanto esta mañana como en la noche. — Al terminar aquello, sin querer se le escapó un sonoro bostezo. — Ahora solo me queda llegar a casa para poder terminarlo y hacerle las correcciones necesarias.

—Usted es terco, le dije que descansara, pero bueno. — Levy soltó un suspiro frustrado, acto seguido, miró directamente a Natsu a los ojos con cierta severidad. — Solo no se sobre esfuerce, no quiero tener que verlo aquí tan pronto. — Exclamó con cierto enojo, pero rápidamente sonrió, unos segundos después, los dos ya estaban riendo y platicando, sus roces quedaron en él pasado.

Después de despedirse de Levy, Natsu ya se encontraba en un taxi con rumbo a la estación de autobuses, y como lo hacía en el hospital, él se la pasaba viendo los paisajes del pueblo con total tranquilidad, pero a la vez e encontraba pensativo, como muchos de estos habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, la mayoría de lo que vio aquella noche era totalmente distinto a lo que veía ahora, de la nada, Natsu se acercó al taxista, había algo más que debía de hacer. —Espere. — Le dijo al conductor. — Cree que antes de ir a la estación, ¿Pueda llevarme a otro lado?

El 22 de diciembre, Natsu se encontraba ya en su despacho, anotando y borrando palabras de su computador, le había notificado al señor Heartfilia que sin duda iba a tener la historia que le había prometido, pero también, había pedido libre los días de navidad, el hombre se sorprendió, pero finalmente le concedió aquel permiso.

—Gracias señor Heartfilia, que tenga lindas fiestas. — Dijo animado para colgar el celular y seguir escribiendo, a pesar de que ya tenía la idea, a veces lo más complicado era el encontrar las palabras exactas, tardó un buen rato en encontrar como iniciar su historia.

Pero sabía perfectamente con que iba a acabar, sonrió cuando sintió que había terminado, ya solo debía de pulirlo para mandárselo al señor Heartfilia, miró la hora en el reloj de bolsillo y rápidamente se levantó de la silla, debía de alistarse para recoger a Levy en la estación de autobuses, con aquella misma sonrisa, Natsu salió de su hogar, dejando la pantalla de la computadora encendida, mostrando aquellas palabras con las que concluía, mismas que le había dedicado a la enfermera, escritas en una nota, que, junto con un ramo de flores, había dejado en una antigua tumba en el cementerio del pueblo después de pasar un largo tiempo buscando, palabras que le dedicaba desde el fondo de su alma y de su corazón: " Que usted también tenga una feliz navidad, dama de la lampara" 

_**Notas del autor: Hola a todos, gracias a todos por leer la historia de este ladrón, pero que también** _**_es un escritor, quería publicar esta historia en navidad, pero entre fiestas como que Fanfiction tarda en que un nuevo publique una historia, bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, y aquí estamos, espero les haya gustado, y como dato curioso, la tregua de navidad en realidad pasó, en la primera guerra mundial entre Alemania e Inglaterra, es un hecho sumamente hermoso que nos recuerda la magia de estas fiestas, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, volveré a traerle otra historia en este nuevo año._**

**_Au revoir, Good nights_**


End file.
